A Diary
by hetaliaissoawesome
Summary: "We really shouldn't be doing this." Germany complained, "Stop being so uptight, you want to know just as much as the reast of us do." America said, opening the diary to the first page.


**I've finally done it! I've finally finnished the first chapter! I feel so proud! XD**

**OK Guys! I'm sorry for taking so long, but I'm in an extreemely important year of school (I'M PICKING MY OPTIONS THIS YEAR!) Meaning that I am being given a shit tonne of homework every day and so all of my updates are going to be extreemely late (so sorry) T^T**

**But, on the bright side MY WORST WRITERS BLOCK EVER HAS BEEN CLEARED! (I'm so happy, I could die!) ^W^**

**So yeah, I'm pleased as punch and would like to thank Nyapoop14 for giving me the ideas for how I should re-do this fic (THANK YOU SO MUCH!) ^O^**

**Not forgetting ThE-faInTinG-faNGirl and cheshiresapprentice as well for their opinions on which of the thingies was better (thingies - so descriptive right?) ;D**

**And I'd also like to inform you now about the namechanges of some characters (although it might only have been one...)**

**anyway, CUE FIRST CHAPTER!**

**(oh yeah, and I do not own Hetalia... or history for that matter)**

* * *

"We really shouldn't be doing this." Germany complained as the other nations gathered around the table.

"Stop being so uptight, you want to see it just as much as the rest of us do." America said, opening the diary to the first page, "Let's see, AD 43." All the countries present that had gathered around the table felt a funny sensation, almost as if leaving their bodies...

* * *

The nations felt as if they were two people at the same time. They were themselves but also somebody else; much smaller and both frightened and confused.

"I want you all to go to your different lands and hide. Do you hear me?" Albion told them, she was acting strange and he wasn't entirely sure why. He knew that somebody scary was coming, but he didn't know who. The man might have come before, but mummy had fought him off last time, he wasn't sure if his mother had been ready this time, she was doing everything in a rush. He didn't want to leave her and could feel tears forming in his eyes and trickling down his face, smudging the blue paint that adorned it in swirly patterns.

"Why aintín?" one of his cousins asked.

"Because a nasty man called Rome is coming and I don't want him hurting you. Ierne would never forgive me if you got hurt, would he?" Mummy said, smiling and ruffling his hair. He shook his head, tears forming in his eyes, he rubbed at them, creating a blue circle where the paint had smudged.

"Now quickly, go!" Albion said, ushering the children, one of which, a brunette clutched her leg, unwilling to go. Albion smiled and gently pried him away, "Don't worry," she said, brushing away his tears using her thumbs , "I'll be back soon." He nodded, leaving as well.

The nations saw Albion turn towards the nation who's memories they were in and kneel down in front of him.

"You have to go and hide as far away as possible." She said, he could hear the fear and desperation creep into her voice, but he didn't want to leave her, what if she needed him?

"I don't want to leave mummy!" He said, crying into her dress.

"But you have to my little one," she said, stroking his hair with one hand and with the other lifting his small chin up so that he was looking at her. "What would I do if he found you? What if he killed you? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened." She said, he averted his eyes to the ground. "Please," She said, pulling him into a tight embrace, "do it for me." They separated and she looked into his eyes pleadingly. He still didn't fully understand why any of this was happened but nodded reluctantly.

The sound of marching reached their ears and with one last "Go!" from Albion he ran in the direction of the woods. "He'd barely run far when he realised that if he hid here then he could stay with his mummy and wouldn't be found. So he quietly crept back towards the edge and hid behind an old oak which three grown men could have stood behind side by side and not be found.

He watched as a man with an unnatural colour of skin stood facing his mother. The man's skin was brown, like the ground. _Why is it such a strange colour? _He wondered, staring at the man.

"Ah Rome," he heard his mother say, "how nice of you to pay me a visit, it was most unexpected." _So this is Rome. _He could feel hatred for this man building inside of him. Hatred and fear. The man was very tall and had a massive sword at his side. He looked at his mother, he was afraid of what might happen to her, he didn't want her to get hurt, or die. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. _What if she did? What if she did die?_

He was concentrating too hard to hear what Rome said, but he caught the word 'Gaul'. He remembered that his mummy had been helping a friend called Gaul with something. Rome must not have liked what she'd been helping him with though.

The two suddenly ran at each other, drawing their swords. He covered his mouth with his hand to stop him from squeaking in surprise at their sudden actions. It was then that he noticed that it was raining. It must have been for a while though because he was soaked through and the paint covering him had run, causing hi skin to look blue. The paint on his mother's face and arms had also run, though there was less blue left on her as she was out in the open in the full force of the rain.

The clashing of metal brought his thoughts away from the rain and back to the battle currently being fought between his mother and Rome. It went on for what seemed like ages, occasionally one would nick the other with their sword and blood would mix with the sweat on their skin, both nations fighting hard for the land they were standing on, each with their different reasons.

Tears streamed down his cheeks. He could tell his mother was losing. The cuts and bruises she had grew in number as the fight went on. She grew slower and her breathing became more laboured. He couldn't bear to see his other like this, he just wished it would stop.

And then it did.

Albion gasped as the sword was thrust into her abdomen. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as she fell to her knees, clutching at the wound, blood seeping through her fingers, mixing with the blue paint and mud.

His breath hitched in his throat, all the noise seemed to vanish and the colours dull save for the bright red liquid that seemed to be everywhere. He ran to his mother, her face was blurry through his tears but he could just make out her shocked, fearful even, expression. She opened her mouth, trying to tell him something, but all that came out was blood. Her mouth opened and closed in an attempt at speaking before her eyes glazed over and she fell forward, her blood mixing with the mud and seeping into the ground.

He collapsed onto his mother and cried. The tears didn't stop and he was sure that all the pieces of his broken heart left him then too, carried away by the tears and falling onto his mother so as not ever to be parted again.

A large hand yanked him away, tearing him from his mother, separating them too soon. He screamed out to her and tried to get back, but his captor was to strong and dragged him away. He would not give up struggling, but eventually fatigue consumed him and he slumped in the restraining arms, his fist falling onto them in one last feeble attempt at breaking free.

* * *

**Isn't it so much better now!? XD**

**Anyway, you have no idea how hard it was writing that without using their names (because they didn't have any yet) DX**

**Ok, so anyway, here is the history bit!**

**The Romans invaded Britain (or Albion as it was called then ((but the Romans called it Britannia))) in 43AD for 2 reasons. 1. They'd been helping the Gauls who were rebelling against Rome which got Rome rather pissed. and 2. They were looking for riches - land, slaves, and most of all, iron, lead, copper, zinc, silver and gold. There were also 2 earlier invasions in 55BC and 54BC led by Julius Ceasar but nothing very productive happened.**

**Many tribes tried to resist the Romans and it took about 4 years to finally gain controll over southern England and the battle for northern England was still underway in AD 70.**

**And here are 14 facts on the Celts as well because i'm nice :3 (mostly copied and pasted though becuase I am also incredibly lazy)**

**1. They lived in central nad northern Europe**

**2. The word Celt comes from the Greek word, ****_Keltoi_**, which means barbarians and is properly pronounced as "Kelt".

**3. No-one called the people living in Britain during the Iron Age, Celts until the eighteenth century. In fact the Romans called these people _Britons_, not Celts.**

**4. The Celts lived in Europe about 750BC-_ish _to 43AD**

**5. ****The Celts lived across most of Europe during the Iron Age,**** they occupied many parts of central and western Europe, especially what are now Austria, Switzerland, southern France and Spain. Over several years, in wave after wave, they spread outwards, taking over France and Belgium, and crossing to Britain.**

**6. The three main Celtic groups were; the Gauls, the Britons and the Gaels**

**7. They Bleached their hair! (using lime)**

**8. Some covered themselves in woad (the blue stuff)**

**9. They loved wearing jewelry and brightly coloured clothes (which they dyed using natural vegetabel dyes)**

**10. They lived in round houses that had no windows which they shared with their animals.**

**11. They believed that your soul was in your head and that capturing someone's soul gave you really powerful magic, which is why they collected the heads of their enemies killed in battles.**

**12. Celtic priests, called Druids, were the link between the supernatural world and the ordinary human one. They were able to predict what would happen in the future by interpreting nature. It is likely that they knew how to read and write, and they certainly had a good grasp of mathematics. They knew something of medicine and law, and they could trace the stars and the planets. The main centre of the druids in Britain was Anglesey, in Wales.**

**13. The Celts worshipped over 400 Gods and Goddesses, including; ****Sucellos**, the sky god, with a hammer that caused lightning, and Nodens, who made clouds and rain.

**14. Whenever they would cut a tree down, they would plant 3 more in it's place.**

**This is what Roman historian Diodorus Siculus says about them;**

**_"They are very tall in stature, with rippling muscles under clear white skin. Their hair is blond, but not naturally so: they bleach it, to this day, artificially, washing it in lime and combing it back from their foreheads. They look like wood-demons, their hair thick and shaggy like a horse's mane. Some of them are clean-shaven, but others - especially those of high rank - shave their cheeks but leave a moustache that covers the whole mouth"_**

**There's probably more AN here than story! XD  
Oh well, I shall try to update soon, but I can't promise anything too speedy! ;3**


End file.
